The Ice Princess
by Call.Me.Random
Summary: After the whole incident at the coronation, things have gone back to normal in Auradon prep. Everyone is happy. Well, almost everyone... Suck at summaries, first story on the site. Reviews are welcome. Rated T because I'm paranoid. Will probably contain swearing.


Lizzie was pissed. How dare they! Those stupid Auradonian kids, making _her cousin_ choose. Ice was spreading in the room, so she tried to calm down and think about her family. But thinking about dad made her mind go back to her cousin Mal. In Auradon. With the so-called "heroes."

The ice continued to spread.

Obviously she wasn't about to calm down anytime soon, so she went out, leaving her freezing room and making her way to her father's office, she could melt the ice later, or maybe mom could. A trail of ice and snow was still following her, and she was extremely glad for all the drains installed in the castle. Thank heaven for sewage systems.

Entering her fathers room, she saw him sitting in his desk. His raven black wings tucked in. Bent over reading some official-looking(read: _boring_ ) paperwork. Upon hearing his daughter entering the room, Magnus Markovic looked up and smiled.

"Hello snowflake." He said softly.

"Hi papa. Have you heard from aunt Maleficent lately?" Liz asked, trying to sound casual.

"Last I heard, she was turned into a salamander by your cousin."

"Right…" She decided to take a different approach. Sitting on the edge of Magnus's desk, she put on her most innocent expression and started:

"Daddy, I've been thinking, and I want to go to Auradon." Her father looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"So you can curse them with eternal winter, no doubt." He said dryly. "Talk to your mother, she can decide whether or not you can go." There was a tone of finality in his voice, and she knew there was no point in arguing, now it was up to her mother.

' _She's probably in the throne room.'_

Liz passed many servants and maids in the hallway, each pausing to bow respectfully to the princess before continuing on their way. She rolled her eyes, the staff knew how much she hated formalities, yet they always insisted on them.

The throne room was very large, not as big as the ballroom but close, Lizzie didn't know why it was so big, seeing as usually the only people who occupied it were here mother and father, as well as a few guards. Two thrones were there for the king and queen the one in the right, her father's was black and had special holes in them for his wings. To the left of the black ornate throne was a throne made of ice. This one was currently being occupied by Queen Elsa, of Arendelle. She was dressed in what most had dubbed as her "Snow Queen" dress, and talking to middle class woman, really, the woman was the only one talking at all, it was 3:24pm which was the time when citizens complained about their problems. All the queen really did during this time was act interested while mentally going over what she would rather be doing. Standing on a step beside the ice throne was the royal scribe Joseph, dutifully writing down everything that actually mattered.

As soon as Elsa spotted her daughter she signaled the woman to stop talking while simultaneously gesturing for Lizzie to come closer.

"Thank you. Joseph, accompany Mrs. Dahl and see if she has anything more to say."

The two left the throne room and the queen turned to her daughter. Said girl jumped on the armrest of her mother's throne and tried to decide how this was going to work. Getting things from mom was harder than from dad, because Elsa had developed a very strict way of judging the importance of a request. She had to use her words carefully.

"Mom, you know when princ- King Ben made his proclamation Mal was one the kids chosen to go to Auradon right? And now that the whole ordeal with the Fairy Godmother's wand is over, I think it's about time I get to meet my cousin. I want to go to Auradon." The princess crossed her fingers. The I-want-to-meet-the-family-that-doesn't-even-know-I-exist tactic was sure to work. But then the Queen sighted as understanding dawned on her.

"And what is the other reason for you to go?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"That is the reason I want to go. I want to meet my cousin." It was true, she really did want to meet Mal, and if she freezed the entire kingdom while she was at it, well, accidents happen right…

"That is _one_ of the reasonsyou want to go." Her mother corrected.

" _Maybe_ I also want to kidnap her and her friends, and curse that whole place for good measure…" seeing her mother's look she continued, "but just because I _want_ to, doesn't mean I'll actually do it." Elsa looked doubtful. "Pretty please?"

A defeated sigh. "Alright."

"Thanks mom! You're the best!" The princess of Arendelle skipped all the way out of the throne room, and into her room. As soon as she shut the door she was presented with yet another problem. She had told her mom she wouldn't curse Auradon or kidnap Mal, in her opinion, that was way too many restrictions.

"Damn it. I shouldn't have mentioned the kidnapping part. Now I can't even whisk them away to see the world. Guess I'll have to do this some other way."


End file.
